


Caboose & Wedgie

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim talk about pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caboose & Wedgie

## Caboose & Wedgie

by Jean

Author's website:  <http://jean.fanspace.com>

Petfly & Paramount have custody not me.

Ta to Lyn for the beta.

Light fluff piece, a few mentions of female characters.

This story is a sequel to: n/a 

* * *

Blair sat on the sofa flicking through the channels, not really seeing the TV but thinking. He turned slightly towards the kitchen and said, "Hey, Jim, got any good lines? Nothing gross or cliched?" He hesitated and then continued, "There's a person I'd like to ask out, and it's really important that I make a good impression." 

Jim laughed at him as he continued preparing a meal. "Important? Why, Chief?" Then he frowned, thinking, 'Person, huh? Not a woman or a girl?" Grinning again he figured that this could be interesting. 

"Just is..." Blair shrugged and dropped his eyes, refusing to look at Jim. 

Jim abandoned his meal preparation, scored a beer for himself and one for Blair and sat next to his room mate. 

"Okay, you could always tell her... this person that there's lots to do around Cascade." He handed the cold bottle to Blair who took a long slurping swig from it. 

Blair nodded. "Hey, yeah - that worked with me once." Blair paused and when he saw Jim grinning at him, he pointed his finger at the cop. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me - you used that line on her. She blew you off, then she used it on me!" Recalling who else was there at the time, he asked curiously, "What did Carolyn say?" 

Jim shrugged and gave a wry chuckle. "Only that my charm was slipping." 

Blair laughed. "You got that right. But I don't think that would do it. I want to stay * in * with this person, you know? Not like you think, well, it is like you think," the younger man smirked, "but I just want to be with them." 

Jim looked at his friend and shook his head. "Sandburg!! Okay - stay in, huh? Well, how about you cook? Invite them over, make a nice meal. No grape leaves though." 

Blair nodded and muttered to himself, "Hmm. Might work." He glanced over to the kitchen littered with cooking items. 

Jim watched Blair as he pondered the problem then he volunteered, "You remember what I thought about you cooking?" 

Blair looked up at Jim, startled. "Yeah, courtship ritual." Jim could see his friend thinking about it, his face brightening then falling again as he continued, " But then you cooked for Elaine as well. You never really clicked with her after camping did you?" 

Jim winced and nodded. "No. A two-man tent was way too close to her for a weekend. She didn't like my conversation." He shrugged but thoughts of that case always brought back thoughts of Tommy. He wondered what he was doing and grinned to himself. If this conversation went the way he hoped, it wouldn't matter. 

"Conversation, Jim? Really, is that what you call it nowadays? Anyway, that was more than I wanted to know." Blair finished the last of his beer. "So have you ever suggested a date or something to a friend and hoped to take it from there?" 

Jim nodded again. "Beverley and I decided that." He sat up straighter in the chair. "Sandburg, since when is this about the women I've dated? I thought you were looking for pick up lines for this new _person_." He rose to get another beer and pulled out two at the nod of acceptance from Blair. 

The smaller man sighed as he watched Jim return to the sofa. "I think I'll go for what you once told me." 

Jim sat down and handed over the beer. "What advice would that be, Chief?" 

Blair looked over at Jim and uttered one quiet word. "Honesty." 

Jim was puzzled and then smiled as the light dawned. "Christine." 

Blair put down his beer and clasped his hands in front of him. He dropped his eyes to his hands, feeling more nervous than he ever had before, he could feel Jim's eyes on him. " Yeah, that advice. No lies. But I was thinking about - more along the lines of coming clean. To you." He took a deep breath and continued. 

"My love life is a train wreck, you said it yourself once. So Jim - you are my caboose. This is it, the end of the line. No more women, no more anyone else. I love you." Blair lifted his eyes from his hands to see what Jim's reaction would be. He felt grateful that he hadn't been flattened, and the welcoming look on Jim's face encouraged him to be daring. 

He leaned forward and captured the strong lips he'd dreamt about for ages in a soft kiss. He sighed as he felt the kiss returned. 

Jim murmured against Blair's lips, "Caboose huh? I suppose that makes you my wedgie." 

Flushed with desire, Blair pulled away and looked at Jim. "Uh, wedgie, Jim?" 

Jim stroked Blair's arm then pulled him closer giving him a wicked grin. He whispered into Blair's ear. "Yeah, wedgie. You get up my ass, or rather you soon will be." 

Blair moved to straddle Jim's lap, "I like that idea! And Jim, remember that a caboose comes from behind!" 

end 

* * *

End Caboose & Wedgie by Jean: mcarthur@adam.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
